Is It Still
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Is it still me that makes you sweat, Sakura? Or do you hate me, as you should? ItaSaku


**Is It Still?**

**-itasaku-**

**angst/hurt/comfort**

**( s o n g f i c ? )**

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat;_

_Am I who you think about in bed-_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are_

_Shaking as your sliding off your dress?"_

Haruno Sakura felt as if her gut was being punched relentlessly; the feeling in the pit of her stomach was just that bad. It was the one thing she hated more in the world then herself right now. The one feeling that reminds you- every moment of every day- what you've done. What you've done and that you can't fix it. You can't stop the consequences from happening. No matter how much you try.

It's the one feeling that found its way past the numbness that engulfed Sakura when Sasuke left. The one that over took her the next morning, as his murmur _'you're annoying'_ echoed in her head. And now, she had it all over again, but worse, if possible. Not that she wasn't intoxicated, it was back.

"_Then you think about what you did, _

_And how I hope to God it was worth it_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing_

_As your fingers touch your skin."_

Uchiha Itachi also knew the feeling spoken of previous, because he was experiencing it as well. The feeling that he shouldn't have done it. They shouldn't have met last night at that bar, he shouldn't have been slightly intoxicated and her totally wasted, they shouldn't have gone to her apartment on the outskirts of town. He shouldn't have, he shouldn't have, he shouldn't have.

But he did. He did, and now he was watching her stare at the small, handheld device on the bed. The objects that held both of their futures; cold hearted or not, he would _not_ leave her if it were two. He'd always hated two- partners, spouses-, and now it had come back to haunt him. Ha ha, fate, ha ha. You win.

"_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, _

_A better love deserving of-_

_Exchanging body heat, in the passenger's seat;_

_No, no, no, you know- it will- always just be- me."_

"Oh Itachi," she whispered, the beginning of the tears slowly gathering like a flood in her eyes, "please don't leave me. Not like Sasuke. Please, no." What could he say to that? 'Okay I won't- let's go start the baby room, what do you want to name it?'? No, that would be unintelligent. So he remained silent, looking out the window to avoid the tears. What about the girl's parents? How would they tell them? He was a wanted criminal – she'd be damned for the rest of her life if anyone found out.

He almost snorted. Having a child anywhere would make you damned, period. Especially at her young age- seventeen, was it? Itachi glanced back at her; she was staring at the device, silent, and biting her lip. He noticed it was a habit of hers, whenever she was nervous or scared or hurt. He reached out and put a hand on her arm hesitantly. "It will take a moment, Sakura."

She jumped at his hand, and looked up at him. What had gotten _into _her (no pun intended) when she decided to go out and have it with a stranger? And the person was the one she'd never wanted to see in her life. Not unless he was dead; Sasuke-kun's brother- the one to cause all this. Sasuke's leaving. Sakura drinking every Friday. _This_.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster._

_Well testosterone boys and harlequin girls._

_Will you dance to this beat and_

_Hold a lover close?"_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked down at the machine. A small, strangled sob escaped her tight line of a mouth, and panicking, she shook it out wildly. It had to be wrong. Had to be. Itachi stopped her, placing a somewhat comforting hand on her shoulder, though. She ignored it, staring at the test. Hoping for a change. It didn't though, and two unwavering purple lines stared back menacingly.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, and she started to cry. This couldn't be happening to her- she was only seventeen! She was a perfect assistant, a wonderful helper- always did well on anything she tried. Never got in trouble as long as she could help it. She wasn't old enough to be a mother though! Not yet! She shuddered at the thought, and Itachi sighed, wrapping her shaking form in his arms. For a moment, the crying stopped, but then it continued, louder than before.

"_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part,_

_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to get you sick. I hope you don't expect to get all of the attention._

_Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?"_

Itachi sighed again, moving back to lean against the headboard of Sakura's bed, her shaking figure still in his arms. A frown crossed his features at the stab of pain behind his eyes, and he immediately closed them, resting his head against the wall. His hangover felt absolutely horrible- he had a pounding headache, his stomach was churning, and he felt like he could puke at any moment. He didn't do well with alcohol.

Soon, the crying died down, and there was a clatter of plastic against wood as the test fell from Sakura's limp hand to the floor. Itachi looked down in mild surprise, to see her staring at the wall, half asleep. He glanced over at the clock and frowned; it was half past one in the morning already. "Sakura, it's time for you to go to sleep."

She didn't answer, and Itachi's frown deepened as he got up to lay her down in the bed. He paused in straightening, before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She caught his hand in her own before he could leave. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

He kneeled by the bed, taking Sakura's hand and kissing it. "Sakura, I won't leave you- I promise you that. But I have to do something first. Can you wait until morning?" She hesitated, before nodding, and he smiled softly, kissing her forehead again. She yawned as he stood up. "Good night Sakura."

She nodded, closing her eyes as he turning to the window. "Good night, Itachi-kun…thank you."

He blinked, surprised, before smirking lightly and quickly slipping through the window and towards base. A sigh left his lips as he glanced down at his ring. Maybe it was time to give it back.

"_And hold each other close…_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster."_

**a/n: I know it's short, and it's kind of crappy and Itachi's a little out of character. So sue me (not really! 0.o), but I had to do it. Hope you liked? Please review. Anything would be nice. :0) Oh, and the song it 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At The Disco. **


End file.
